


Boxed Love

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Already Dating, First years are now a second years, Kisses, M/M, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: For Tsukishima Kei, Valentines was a nuisance.





	Boxed Love

* * *

“ _Valentines_ ”.

 

It was a word that was constantly thrown around _,_ particularly when February hit, amongst all the talk of entrance exams, tests and busy days working towards the end of the school year. For some, it was an event to look forward to, for others, it served as a reminder of their dreary and uneventful high school love life.

For Tsukishima Kei, Valentines was a nuisance. He didn’t understand why people would make such a huge deal out of a single day and most of all he hated the amount of attention he received. It was as if the moment February began, a signal went off, telling everyone to turn eyes towards him in the hallway, stares of malice and some of new found interest, prompted by some illogical ruse, ruled by capitalistic ideals.

“You only say that because you actually _get_ chocolate.” Tanaka scoffed as he zipped up his jacket, “You’d never understand the feelings of a poor, abandoned soul, left to die on the streets.”

“But you have me, Ryuu!” Nishinoya heatedly yelled and Tsukishima immediately turned his attention away before he was caught in the passionate crossfire, coincidentally meeting eyes with his boyfriend who was seated on the floor eating his ritual after-practice rice ball, chewing away without much interest in the running conversation between the seniors.

“Maybe we should have asked Suga-san for some tips before he graduated.” Tanaka sighed, throwing the strap of his sports bag over his shoulder and digging his hands into his pockets, “He got a decent amount last year.”

“We have entrance exams, there’s no time to think about that.” Ennoshita snapped, arms crossed as he waited by the door of the clubroom, “We shouldn’t have even interrupted practice, we’re technically retired.” He reminded, shooting an apologetic look towards Tsukishima as he herded the two third years outside.

“I want a cute girl to say to me, “Tanaka-senpai…the truth is…. I’ve always liked you!!” at least once before I graduate!”

The door clicked shut as the chatter from the seniors faded into the distance and Tsukishima looked back down at Kageyama, still chewing away at his rice ball in shorts and a t-shirt despite the cold.

“You alright your highness? Went a bit too hard on the peasants today.” He laughed, bending over and playfully pinching Kageyama’s cheek, to which the setter’s eyes widened and he looked up at Tsukishima as if he had something to say, swallowing the remains of his food before getting up, “I didn’t.” he muttered in an attempt to direct a retort towards words that he didn’t hear.

* * *

 

“Tsukki opened his shoe locker last year and it was like a something out of a manga!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, imitating a waterfall gushing and waving his arms dramatically.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima groaned, as if being reminded of such a traumatic event was too much for him, “It’s such a pain to take home and I even had chocolate stuffed in my desk.”

“That sounds nice…” Hinata sighed, leaning over the handles of his bike as he walked, “the only chocolate I got was from Yachi and Shimizu-senpai… but it doesn’t count because everyone in the club got some.” He shot Kageyama a jealous glare, “You got a lot last year Kageyama.”

“Oh that’s surprising!” Yamaguchi commented, raising a brow at the new information, “He doesn’t seem the type.”

“Just because he looks cool and mysterious.” Hinata slicked his hair down with a hand to imitate Kageyama, before dodging the jab that came for his side, “but now they all know he’s a big idiot so that’s not happening.” He skilfully dodged the second jab, pulling himself ahead of the group in order to defend himself, “Anyways, practice tomorrow morning! Don’t forget to share your cholate with me!” he swung his leg over his bike and began pedalling into the distance.

“No one’s even at school that early just to put chocolates in a shoe locker.” Tsukishima said matter-of-factly, eyeing Hinata as his orange hair vanished into the distance.

* * *

 

Yamaguchi parted from the group a few minutes later to head to Shimada Mart where he had started working part time above polishing his serves.

“See you tomorrow Kageyama, Tsukki. I’ll bring some bags for your chocolates tomorrow!” Yamaguchi smiled all too earnestly and Tsukishima sighed at the thought of it, which only prompted Yamaguchi to laugh.

The remaining two made their way side by side down the street in silence, the occasional car forcing one to fall behind the other.

Today it was scheduled that they go to Kageyama’s house to study. Having such sessions was a routine Ennoshita, as fomer captain, had established upon on starting the school year. With applications for the volleyball club flooding in, no current member could continue with such atrocious grades, Kageyama in particular.

Tsukishima paused for a moment to allow Kageyama to catch up, glancing back to see the setter gazing off somewhere. The blond pursed his lips.

 

“Tsukishima.”

 

He stopped as Kageyama looked at him, a sudden determination filling his eyes.

 

“…yeah?”

 

“…do you ...not like getting chocolate?”

 

The breath that he’d been holding came out as a laugh of relief. Tsukishima had forgotten that Kageyama had times where he got caught up over small things, but his lack of fear in admitting so made up for it which was something Tsukishima unadmittedly liked about the stubborn setter.

“It’s just…annoying.” Tsukishima replied, furrowing his brow in reaction to the seriousness on Kageyama’s face, which begged for an explanation, “…they’re not just chocolates your highness. You have to return them sooner or later and that’s the annoying part.” The blond turned around and resumed walking.

“Huh.” Kageyama spoke softly to himself, catching hold of Tsukishima’s hand as they headed in the direction of his home.

* * *

 

Yamaguchi was right to have brought more than two bags. The amount of chocolates piled on the clubroom floor was more than anyone could consume alone, even for a growing high school boy, and an air of jealousy began heating up the room.

“This is… a lot more than last year.” Yamaguchi stuttered to himself as he somehow managed to insert the last chocolate into the cracks of an already packed paper bag. He looked up from his work as the first years pretended to be preoccupied with changing into their uniforms, occasionally shooting a glance at the multiple bags filled with passionate feelings, not intended for them.

“I heard Tsukishima-senpai’s near the back of the school talking to a bunch of girls.” One of them whispered to another, jealousy seething from each word.

“Practice is starting soon guys so let’s get going!” Yamaguchi clapped his hands and slowly the clubroom began to empty out reluctantly, “Sorry Kageyama, could you go grab Tsukki for me?” the captain gave the second year an apologetic smile before herding the rest of the first years towards the gymnasium.

Kageyama didn’t even have time to question why Hinata couldn’t be the one to go pick up the blond and he grumbled to himself as he made his way to the other side of the school where he spotted a few girls lingering around despite the sun setting and the chill of winter biting at their legs, huddling around the tallest member of the volleyball club.

 

“I appreciate the chocolate…Thanks.”

 

Kageyama was close enough to hear snippets of chatter and cringed at Tsukishima’s sickly formal and uncomfortably kind replies.

“So does that mean you have someone you like Tsukishima-kun?” A question caught Kageyama’s attention.

There was a pause before Tsukishima kitted his brows and let out a nervous laugh, initiating giggling and excited murmurs amongst the girls who exchanged quizzical glances.

“Tsukishima. Practice is starting.” Kageyama barked across the few meters they had between them and Tsukishima, along with the girls, directed their attention towards the setter in surprise.

Kageyama took a moment to realise his voice had come out much more demanding than he had intended and he pursed his lips.

The blond excused himself politely before trotting over to the setter, a smirk painted across his face has he approached his boyfriend, hidden from his admirers behind and Kageyama felt the thin layer of patience he had crack within seconds.

“Come on or Yamaguchi will be mad at you!!” He shouted, grabbing Tsukishima by the wrist and briskly making his way to the gymnasium with the blond in tow.

“Are you sure you’re not the one that’s mad?” Tsukishima laughed, keeping up with Kageyama’s quick strides.

“ ‘m not.” Kageyama grunted, slowing to a stop and whipping around to glare up at his boyfriend, feeling his cheeks flare in response to Tsukishima’s cheeky smile.

Excavating something from his pocket, Kageyama pushed it roughly into Tsukishima’s chest, taking a deep breath as the blond gleefully surveyed Kageyama’s unsurprisingly expected outburst, “I know you said it’s annoying …but…just read the note.”

Tsukishima spent a second figuring out what he was looking at, a small bag of deformed chocolates, tied hastily with a ribbon at the top of the clear plastic packaging, the threads from the frayed ends of it dangling haphazardly. A folded note was attached with double-sided tape:

 

“You don’t have to give me chocolates on white day. - Kageyama”

 

The word ‘white’ had been written twice and scribbled out before the final version was printed at the bottom in even messier writing and Tsukishima let out a wheezing laugh, ‘you mean you couldn’t just tell me this?’ Tsukishima pointed at the note that clearly illustrated Kageyama’s misunderstanding of his words the day before.

The setter grumbled as he bought himself time to come up with a reasonable answer before giving up, “….do you want it or not!?”

“I’ll accept it your highness.” Tsukishima laughed, kissing Kageyama on the forehead, the setter scrunching his nose at the now familiar nickname said so softly, to which his heart skipped a beat.

“Let’s get to practice or Yamaguchi really will get mad.”

Kageyama let the blond take his hand and stumbled after his boyfriend, relieved that his haphazard plan had worked out relatively smoothly.

 

“...Thank you .”

“You’re welcome.” Kageyama grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully tonight’s study session was at Tsukishima’s house, meaning the multiple bags, overflowing with chocolates and hand baked goods went straight into the fridge of the Tsukishima residence, a couple eyed by Kageyama placed on the table alongside the drinks - juice for Kageyama and tea for Tsukishima.

Kageyama was fairly good at following the study routine now after months of poking and prodding from his boyfriend. After settling down he would spend a set amount of time doing his homework and later working with Tsukishima to solve the questions he was unsure of. Surely enough the results of these sessions bore fruit and Kageyama was consistently scoring in the sixties in all subjects. Not perfect, but Tsukishima wouldn’t deny that he was proud of the progress.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked without looking up from his book, picking up his cup and taking a sip.

Kageyama took up the offer and fidgeted with his pencil between his fingers, “I know I’m not that smart... so ... could you… tell me what you meant, y’know what you said yesterday....”

Tsukishima was impressed that Kageyama had realised, but he kept that to himself as he looked over at the setter, “about returning the chocolates?”

Kageyama nodded, his eyes wide with genuine curiosity and Tsukishima felt himself lose track of his thoughts for a moment before regaining his composure.

He picked up the a chunk of chocolate from the clear bag that Kageyama had gifted to him and held it up,“ If someone gives you Valentines chocolate, what do you do?”

“Eat it.” Kageyama replied without thinking, earning him a laugh for his honesty.

“There’s that, but you have to…. return those feelings whether you like it or not.” Tsukishima spoke softly almost, as if he didn’t really want Kageyama to understand, twirling the chocolate between his slender fingers before popping it in his mouth, “and that’s annoying: saying thanks, declining people’s advances without destroying their good intentions, making small talk. All of it’s such a bother.”

Kageyama couldn’t find any words to respond.

“And plus…” Tsukishima took another piece of chocolate and examined it, “I have a tyrannical king to take care of now.” He pressed it against the setter’s lips, that mischievous grin spreading across his face once again.

Kageyama parted his lips, letting the chocolate slide into his mouth and the taste of faintly burnt chocolate he spent the night before making filled his mouth. He wanted to say that he understood what the blond had said, but he couldn’t comprehend wasting time, tiptoeing about with meaningless words and cheerful facades, all of it was stupid.

 

“But you have me. So you don’t have to do that anymore.” Kageyama thought aloud.

 

Tsukishima froze, unprepared for the sudden counter and all he could do was laugh as Kageyama drew his lips in a line, for he knew he’d said nothing wrong. He was merely stating the truth.

“You’re right.” Tsukishima said after finally regaining himself and he leant back to reach into his desk drawer behind him. Taking out a box wrapped in simple, matte black paper, decorated with a deep blue ribbon, he held it out to Kageyama, “Happy Valentines Day.”

Kageyama stared at it, blinking a couple of times and looking at Tsukishima as if he had been offered to hold some sort of radioactive object.

"Won't you accept this peasant's feelings your Highness?" the blond taunted, prodding Kageyama with the corner of the box which he snatched up.

"Who said I wouldn't!” Kageyama let his joy escape as a smile on his lips, cradling the chocolates delicately in his hands.

 

“...Thanks Tsukishima.”

 

Before the blond could respond Kageyama leant in for a kiss and Tsukishima obliged, wrapping his hand around the setter’s neck to pull him closer, the tension in Kageyama’s shoulders melting as he fell into Tsukishima’s hold.

As they stopped to catch their breaths ,Tsukishima smiled, “You’re welcome my King.”

And Kageyama began to look forward to next year’s Valentines.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone! 
> 
> For me Valentines is just another day for appreciating and expressing your love for the wonderful people that you have in your life! 
> 
> Thank you as readers for your comments, kudos and encouragement! It always means a lot to me. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed this small something I put together (I’m not going to lie it’s always a rush) . Have a wonderful day!


End file.
